


Steps To A Domestic Life

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya and Shizuo living a domestic life? ... or trying to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orihara Izaya

Orihara Izaya would never, could not even the slightest bit, imagine himself living a domestic life. The mere idea of it was absurd, why he, the Great Orihara Izaya, a god, would ever degrade himself to live domestically like those foolish humans he loves so much. Domesticity, he deemed, was only for those pitiful humans to find comfort in their sorry excuse for life through its simplicity and norm. Izaya was far from such simplistic tendencies. It was something which was much too mundane and uninteresting for the lights of him. 

And to be completely honest, he did not know how to live a domestic life, but of course he would never admit such a thing. However, he soon learned all there was to know about a domestic life through someone even more surprising … Heiwajima Shizuo.

~~~~~(=w=)~~~~~

He awakened early one morning, the sight that greeted his dark red eyes was something he saw on a daily basis. However, he thought that it looked even more beautiful today. The wide glass panel gave the perfect view of the firmament by the buildings at the West that were painted a light gray while the East was becoming stained with the colours of the rising sun, a lovely hue of yellow, pink and orange. As he tried to stretch his body, he noted that his movements were restricted, only to notice that he was held in a tight embrace by familiar strong arms. The brunette felt the warm breath tickling his neck, the steady heartbeats of another body pressed close upon his back and blushed at their naked forms, remember the night of pleasure they shared. 

Ah, he thought, today is certainly beautiful.

STEP 1 : Waking up to a glorious morning in the arms of you lover. 

Soon enough, the blond stirred awake, loosening his hold on the smaller man to roll onto his back with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head like a cat. Izaya took the opportunity to turn to his side to greet his lover with a chaste kiss. When he pulled away, Shizuo gazed at him fondly and gave a sleepy smile, asking, “What would you like for breakfast?” 

Within an hour, the brunette found himself leaning on the counter of his kitchen watching his lover - that wore the pink Hello Kitty apron said informant had bought for him as a joke - bustling about, with mild amusement while the mouth-watering aroma of fried eggs and bacon filled his nostrils. Needless to say, he was shocked when he first discovered that Shizuo was a pretty good cook, mouth gaping open comically, according to the blond. He had always imagined the blond brute to crush the cooking utensils and chop everything in half, including the table top with his inhuman strength but he was proved wrong. 

“What are you smiling at?” the question brought Izaya out of his reverie as his steaming hot breakfast was placed in front of him. Two fried eggs placed side by side with a strip of bacon curving up at the sides under, creating a mock smiley face. Without wasting another second, he dug in with fever, catching Shizuo’s smirk from the corner of his eye. 

STEP 2 : Having breakfast together cooked by said lover. 

It was only during the afternoon when Shizuo received a call from Tom did he then go to work. Izaya who was sitting comfortably on his lap, cuddled up against his chest at that time had given a small pout. Tom Tanaka, the brunette mused, he now hated that human for stealing his precious Shizuo from him. But he smirked as he thought of ways to deal with the man, of course, without his lover’s knowledge. 

“Sorry I have to go to work,” the blond apologized, ruffling the other’s soft dark locks. 

Izaya was his own boss; hence he could work whenever pleased.

He reluctantly got up off his lover’s lap, following him to the front door. Shizuo slipped his shoes on and was about to leave when he stopped short, remembering something, turned to give the unhappy brunette a hug, a good bye kiss and said, “I’ll give you a call when I’m done with work,” before disappearing through the door and closing it with a small click. 

STEP 3 : Giving a good bye kiss to your lover as he departs for work. 

Shortly after the blond bodyguard left, the informant sat in his office overlooking the streets of Shinjuku, computer screen alive with flashing notices of new emails to which he paid no heed. His focus was directed to the article of clothing on his lap, one of many of Shizuo’s bartender shirts. The brunette was busy attempting to sew the buttons back onto the shirt – buttons which had torn while in the heat and rush of love making – all too clumsily. 

It took 20 minutes to put the thread through the ridiculously diminutive hole of the tiny needle. It took another 15 minutes to tie the knot at the end of the thread. He pricked himself multiple times. The thread got tangled more times than he could count. After 2 painstaking hours, he threw the bloodied and crumpled shirt to the floor, tangled thread and all and stomped incessantly on them while laughing like the maniac he was. “I’m bored now,” he stated after a minute with a slightly annoyed expression plastered on his handsome face. 

STEP 4 : Mending your lover’s clothing … or at least trying to 

With an exaggerated sigh, the informant resumed his work of meddling in the lives of the humans he loves so much with his ever present smirk. 

“HAHAHAHA! I love humans!” 

Namie had been in the office the entire time, though she was busy in her own corner arranging the abundant files containing equally numerous information, she had witness the entire scene play out, noting the fact that the informant completely dismissed her presence. The woman could only watch her demented boss with nonchalance. Even she knew how to sew.


	2. Heiwajima Shizuo

Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro with his inhuman strength and infamous reputation had never imagined living a domestic life. In fact, the thought never once crossed his mind given his bad reputation and all. Though he did know the basics of domesticity, it was simple and normal; to live everyday like the day before, to share everyday with friends and family in peace and quiet, to do everything that’s run of the mill and to be absolutely, positively normal. It was something which he was incapable of. Between controlling his anger and strength, it was a faraway reverie he would not be acquainted with. 

But destiny, fate, god – call it what you like – likes playing mind games, just like a certain devious brunette informant residing in Shinjuku. Though he doubt the informant had anything to do with it this time … or did he? Well, it didn’t matter anymore nor did he mind it. All that’s certain was the fact that he now lived a life that literally screamed domestic and with a certain someone equally, or even more unexpected … Orihara Izaya. 

~~~~~(> w 0 )~~~~~

He stirred awake, eyes still closed, he inhaled the familiar scent, felt the warmth of the naked and lithe body he held in his arms close to his chest and smiled, remember how they connected once again the previous night. As he detached himself to give a yawn and stretch, the brunette turned to him and planted a good morning kiss on his lips. Shizuo smiled at the handsome face, the first thing he saw in the morning, after their lips parted. 

“What would you like for breakfast?”

STEP 1 : Waking up to a glorious morning to be greeted with a morning kiss by your lover. 

Later, Shizuo was bustling about in the kitchen making breakfast. He wore the pink Hello Kitty apron Izaya had bought for him as a joke when the informant found out he could cook. Well of course he could cook, after all he did live alone up until now and cooking was a money saving tactic. As for the apron, if it meant he could see his lover’s unguarded and genuine smile of humor instead of the all knowing smirk, he did not mind looking silly. 

When the eggs and bacon were thoroughly cooked, he meticulously arranged them on the place to make a smiley face. Turning on his heels, he found a smiling informant staring off into space. “What are you smiling at?” he asked as he place the man’s breakfast in front of him and watch him dig in with a smirk before he started eating himself. He found the eager way Izaya ate the food he cooked was cute. 

STEP 2 : Cooking breakfast for your lover. 

After breakfast, the two found themselves lounging on the couch in the living room staring absentmindedly at the TV screen as it flickered with images. Shizuo had his arms around the informant who was sitting contentedly on his lap like an overgrown cat. He had discovered by chance some time ago that the brunette enjoyed cuddling more than sex. It was very unlike and the last thing he would expect from Izaya. He had to hold himself back from chuckling at his lover’s endearing antics. 

STEP 3 : Cuddling your lover on the couch. 

Later in the afternoon, he received a call from Tom, his boss, asking him to go to work. Feeling slightly dejected he informed his lover, “Sorry I have to go to work,” he apologized, ruffling the already pouting brunette’s hair. 

The smaller male got off his lap, albeit reluctantly. The blond was already in his bartender clothes and only had to get his sunglasses from the table as he went to the door, Izaya following closely behind. As he was about to leave, he suddenly remembered something. He turned to face the unhappy brunette and gave him a hug and kiss. “I’ll give you a call when I’m done with work,” he said as he left. 

STEP 4 : Giving your lover a good bye kiss before departing for work. 

Shizuo somehow managed to get through the rest of the day without allowing his anger get the better of him. Since Izaya and he became lovers, he had been able to control his anger more easily. Though his so called protozoan brain was unable to figure out exactly why and how but he guessed it had something to do with Izaya, but in a good way. 

His employer, Tom, did not know of Shizuo’s intimate relationship with the informant of Shinjuku as of yet but he was just glad the bodyguard was no longer attempting to kill his clients because of his short temper anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of the original story I posted on ff.net.  
> Sorry if they seem a bit OOC >


End file.
